bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows
BIONICLE Adventures #6: Maze of Shadows is the sixth BIONICLE book in the BIONICLE Adventures series by Greg Farshtey. It is also the last book to be released in 2004. It was released in December 2004 in the United States. In 2005, it was adapted into a Game Boy Advance game called BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows. Synopsis As the Toa Metru land on the island of Mata Nui after unimaginable battles, they split up, looking for good places to build their villages, while leaving the Matoran Spheres on the sands of what would one day be Ga-Koro; only Nokama stays behind, having already found the perfect place for Ga-Koro, where they had landed. Matau, meanwhile, trudges through the jungles of what would be Le-Wahi, grumbling about the swampy land. Getting lost, he follows a vine, thinking it is a cable and hoping it would lead to a Chute Station. Disappointed when he discovers it only leads to more vines, he reminds himself that they would have to start anew on this island. Nuju scales a mountain, while thinking of days past. While doing so, he remembers his Ko-Matoran teacher, Ihu. In his honor, he names the mountain Mount Ihu. Vakama scopes out an area near the Mangai Volcano, and decides they would build Ta-Koro in a lava crater, with an eye out for defense. Activating his jetpack, he signals the other Toa to travel to the center of the island, the Kini-Nui. Reaching into the Suva, Vakama pulls out Toa Stones, and urges the other Toa to put some of their Toa Power into it, for the next Toa to find. Most of the Toa are skeptical about this, but, eventually, with the help of Nokama, Vakama convinces the others to do this. Afterwards, they take some time to explore the locations they chose. Onewa speaks of his, and a cavern he found. Believing this to be a passageway back to Metru Nui, the Toa explore it. Inside, they find numerous deceased and injured Rahi, including a Nui-Jaga that had gills above land. Matau, going forward, finds the Red Serpent. Angered, the Serpent batters him into submission, and fuses him with the stone wall. It is with the precision work of Vakama and Onewa that he is rescued. Wary, the Toa continue onward, where Whenua is hit with a drop of Energized Protodermis. Moving on, they eventually find themselves before a monstrous beast, the Rahi Nui. A cataclysmic struggle follows, during which the Toa manage to beat the Rahi, but at the cost of Nokama being critically injured. Pressing onward, in hopes of finding a cure, they end up in the grasp of a monstrous being, the Karzahni plant. As they hear its history, it asks a favor of the Toa: to go to one of the Makuta's lairs, and take some Energized Protodermis for the monstrous plant. He temporarily healed Nokama, and the Toa set on, as the plant promised to permanently heal Nokama if they found it. Following Karzahni's directions, the Toa drill a hole in a section of the wall to grab a vial which could hold the Energized Protodermis. At this time, a mysterious Rahi attaches to Onewa's face, and gives him a vision. He speaks of deadly conquerors, Visorak, until Vakama kills the creature, and frees Onewa. Onewa then sympathizes with Vakama, feeling sorry for him if this is what his visions were truly like. After entering Makuta's Lair, they come across a pool of Energized Protodermis. The substance shapes itself into a physical form, and confronts the Toa. After giving them a demonstration of its properties, it attacks the Toa, nearly killing them. Through strategy, they manage to beat the entity, and secure some of the substance. As they leave, the enraged substance attempts to drown them. Onewa, sensing this, destroys the room's columns, which are unstable from the battle, although the substance is not destroyed. Karzahni heals Nokama with a herb upon their return, and takes the Energized Protodermis. Destined not to transform, he was instead, destroyed. The Toa, feeling a sense of sadness, return above ground to prepare for their journey back to Metru Nui, having found a return route. Characters *The Toa Metru *The Karzahni *Energized Protodermis *The Rahi Nui See Also *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' *Saga Guide - The Great Rescue *Timeline - The Great Rescue Category:Books Category:BIONICLE Adventures